Gentle Moonlight
by Yugi the Skanky Hobag
Summary: Discontinued. One night, Jenna finds Mia's diary and decides to read it to find out her innermost thoughts. And now Ivan and Sheba are in on it, too! Chapter 9 recap: Sheba has a teddy bear! Jenna has fleas!
1. Entries 1 through 3

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 1

Jenna sighed and sat swinging her legs on the edge of her bed. She was not excited about her schedule for that day. Mostly because it was empty.

It had been that way for weeks, ever since they had obtained a flying ship and the companionship of Isaac, Garet, and their two friends. Although lighting Mars Lighthouse was a priority, there were a few things Felix and Isaac needed to take care of here in Yallam first. Apparently one of these errands was to convince "Sunshine" to forge a few weapons for them. Jenna absently ran her fingers over her Nebula Wand, one of the ones already finished.

She supposed that Isaac, Ivan, and Felix were lounging in Sunshine's shop right now. Mia and Piers were probably stocking up at the item shop, and Sheba and Garet were no doubt terrorizing the children of Yallam. Jenna had stayed behind to _recuperate_. That was her story, at least, and she was sticking with it. That ship of Piers' was just so smelly that it had been decided that the group would treat themselves to a few nights in the Yallam Inn.

Jenna stretched, yawned, and fell back on the bed. The warm but rough blanket itched terribly, so she sat up again and frowned. 'Boring, boring, boring... Bore-bore-bore-boring! Something to do, something to do...!' She knotted her brow.

'Maybe I should have gone with them... But, no, that would have just been a pain. Perhaps I should practice some Psynergy? It would be something to keep me occupied, at least. Then again, my power is getting rather low... Mia wouldn't notice if I borrowed a Psy crystal from her, would she? Old girl must be out buying some extras with Piers this very minute! Hehehe...'

Jenna jumped up, sidled over to Sheba's bed (where everyone had stashed their junk), and began rummaging through Mia's equipment. As her fingertips brushed one of the coveted Psy crystals suddenly a pencil dropped out of Mia's stuff and rolled across the floor. Jenna froze in wonder, then reached down for it. Grasping the pencil, she turned to curiously paw further into Mia's bag. Finally, she produced a thick book. Jenna carefully opened it and examined the first page:

_Entry 1_

_I am Mia of the Mercury Clan. I'm thirteen years old and live in the mountains of the north. Mother told me to start a journal because it's good to keep a record of things._

A small smile crept across Jenna's face. "It's... Mia's journal! I stumbled across Mia's journal!" She giggled quietly to herself, unaware of the Innkeeper's worried glances from across the room. Excited, she read on.

_Mother also told me that I should tell all about myself. Sometimes I worry about her sanity._

Jenna laughed. "Well, here's a new side of Mia."

_Nothing interesting ever happens to me. Only to Alex. His parents are dead, like my father is, so his aunt is raising him. She is a witch._

Again, Jenna chuckled.

_But my mother is friends with her, so she's nice when Mother is around. It's lonely up here. Four people isn't much fun, and Mother says we're the only survivors of the Mercury Clan. I wish we could do something other than practicing Ply and stuff though. It's boring here. And Alex looks dumb when he uses Psynergy. Aunt Ci says that Alex is _special_. I agree._

_Yesterday, Alex got to look for food. All by himself. Even though I'm not allowed to. Just because he's two years older, that rotten little... He's definitely not as cool as he thinks he is. Actually, he's a stupid jerk-face._

As the first entry ended, Jenna turned the page and mused, "So Alex was a jerk even at age fifteen. Figures." She smirked and read on.

_Entry 2_

_Today Mother let me look for herbs. I like doing things on my own. Aunt Ci told me I'm an independent brat. I guess I consider myself independent. I am more than Alex is, at least. Next week mother promised to make me a beautiful robe like hers. It has blue designs._

_We might be traveling soon. I sure hope so. I heard Mother and Aunt Ci talking and they said we're running out of food. I asked Alex why we didn't just eat the herbs and meat we find and he told me that we eat those too quickly and need more before we run out. Said it like he was the king of the world. I just stuck my tongue out at him._

Jenna raised her eyebrows and continued reading.

_Entry 3_

_I received the robe from Mother three days ago. It's gorgeous and I wear it often. Mother was glad that I liked it, but looked kind of sad when she gave it to me. My guess is that it reminds her of Father. _

_Today was entertaining. After putting up an excessive amount of fuss, Alex got a haircut from his aunt. I must say, it looks awful. Alex swore he would never get a haircut again. I doubt it. Both Aunt Ci and Alex went to bed tonight grumbling. The whole ordeal amused me, but Mother chided me for snickering throughout it. I am due for a haircut soon too. My hair is near my waist, but I usually keep it in a high ponytail._

_I eavesdropped on Aunt Ci and Mother again today. They were talking about leaving, just like last time. Aunt Ci wants to go to a town called Vale, but Mother wants to go to Imil. I am curious about both of these places, but I am more in favor of Imil. Mostly because Alex wants to go to Vale. _

_No, really, I want to go to Imil because it sounds like a nice, pleasant place. Not too many strangers, not too—_

"Whatcha readin', Jenna?" Garet stood over her shoulder, squinting to read the words on the page below.

"N-nothing!" Jenna slammed the diary shut. "Just some old book I found lying around! I'm just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing! Hahaha! Nothing at all!" She quickly stuffed it under Sheba's bed.

Any normal person would doubt her, but c'mon, this was Garet.

"Oh. Okay."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, the others should be back soon to get their stuff, then we'll head back to Piers' ship. See ya later!" The redhead grabbed his equipment and, directing a small wave and goofy grin at Jenna, left the building.

Sighing with relief, she sank down and dragged the diary back out from under the bed. Dangerous though it was, now that she had begun to read, the sneaky girl would have to finish too. Jenna surreptitiously slid the book into her own bag, which brimmed with antidotes and mist potions. Hopefully, Mia wouldn't notice its absence. The entries each had slightly differences in their handwriting styles, suggesting week to bi-weekly intervals, so if Jenna were lucky she would be able to finish it quickly.

Just as Garet had said, soon the rest of the party began wandering into the tiny inn. Jenna greeted them with a twitching smile and not-quite-sunny face. When Ivan, Isaac, and Felix had grabbed their stuff and filed out, Jenna fidgeted even more. Three left. Ivan fortunately hadn't attempted to read Jenna's mind, but Sheba most likely would. Then the moment she had been dreading came — Sheba, Mia, and Piers came in.

"Hey, Jenna. Looks like the other boys have already been here." Sheba scooped up Piers' belongs and gave them to him. Looking over her shoulder at Jenna, she asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

Trying to sound casual, Jenna said, "Oh, nothing in p-p-particular... Oh, excuse me, I have something in my throat." She put a hand to her mouth and began to hack away desperately, praying that Sheba wouldn't read her mind.

Sheba narrowed her violet eyes at Jenna, scrutinizing the expression of panic. Only because Jenna was acting suspiciously, at long last she asserted her power as a Wind Adept.

'Beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard...'

"What!?" Sheba again glared at Jenna. "What in the world are you talking — er, thinking about??"

"Tee hee..." Jenna answered half-heartedly.

* * *

Yugi: Read and review! Pretty please! CHERRIES!


	2. Entries 4 through 6

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 2

Jenna awoke on the ship the next day thinking about beards. She groaned and glared in the general direction of Sheba, pulling at her coarse blankets. "Sheba? Are you awake yet?"

The groggy reply was, "Uhnn... Feh..."

"I guess not." Jenna sat up and stretched, then scratched her head sleepily. 'Guh... I waited all last evening for Sheba to let down her defenses... Now that she's been weakened by sleep, I need to read that diary where she can't see me. Erm, beard.' She shot a nervous glance at Sheba, hacking loudly again.

"Be quiet and go away..." Sheba buried her face in her pillow, trying to plug up her senses.

'Well, she certainly isn't a morning person.' Jenna quietly changed into her clothes and tiptoed out of the room with the journal, slipping into the cool air. She looked up at the black sky above, noting hundreds of crystal-like stars. 'So much for Sheba not being a morning person! It's the middle of the night!' Jenna headed for the bow of the ship, appreciating the serene darkness around her. 'It seems like there're a few hours until dawn, so maybe I can finish Mia's diary by then.' In the very back of her mind her conscience told her that what she was doing was wrong and inconsiderate, not to mention prying. 'Oh, pipe down, conscience,' she thought irritably.

Jenna approached the front of the ship and leaned against the rails, placing the precariously in her arms. With an almost hungry look, Jenna opened the journal and began reading.

_Entry 4_

_Writing in this journal is starting to actually become fun. I can complain and rant and rave as much as I want without being yelled at by Mother or Aunt Ci. _

_Although I can't complain or rant or rave at Mother, I can ask her what her opinions of certain subjects are. Today I asked her three questions: What she thought of Alex, where she thought I'd be in ten years, and why she wanted to go to Imil. I've never asked Mother questions like that ever before._

_To the first question, she answered that Alex was a nice young man... with a bad haircut. We both had a good laugh, but I disagree. It's a horrendous haircut. And nice is hardly the word to describe Alex._

_Next, she said that she thought I'd be happily married to a handsome man in ten years, living a pleasant life in a small village. As much as I try, I can't imagine myself happily married. Would I have to marry someone from Imil? Marriage frightens me. And I don't want to live a quiet life, either._

_When I asked her about Imil, she refused to answer and demanded to know how I found out. I confessed that I was eavesdropping and she got mad._

_I'm going to have to help Alex with his work for punishment. What a cruel world I lived in!_

"Busted... Heh heh!" Chuckling, Jenna turned the page.

_Entry 5_

_It's been four days since the Question Incident. At last, I don't have to help that wretched Alex with anymore work! He teased me the entire time. Stupid boy. Since his birthday is next Tuesday I've decided to play a practical joke on him for a present, but I don't know what to "give" him yet._

_Mother promised to cut my hair tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it because my hair is becoming a nuisance. Plus, Mother always cuts hair better than Aunt Ci. Alex will probably sulk tomorrow._

_I finally was able to use Ply for something other than practice today. This morning I found an injured rabbit in the snow. After I healed it, the poor thing went and curled up in my arms, away from the cold. Alex came up asking what I was doing. I told him that I saved the rabbit. He said that it would've been better to put it in the stew. Again, stupid boy._

Shaking her head, Jenna spoke softly, "Mia seems to have a strong dislike towards Alex." But that was to be expected; they were both young and would have a tendency to fight. But the hatred that Mia currently possessed... Jenna shrugged.

_Entry 6_

_Today is Alex's birthday! I had so much fun today, I wish it were my own birthday. Poor Alex, I actually feel sorry for him. HAH!_

_Well, I started off the day by waking up extra early and sneaking into Alex's room. Carefully, I pulled back his covers and cast a small spell of douse on his mattress, then neatly put the covers back. He is, by the way, a spastic dreamer. Next, I waited by his door until he woke up. I had a nice view when he did! He arose, felt the wet mattress, and gained the most hilarious expression of disgust! I was almost unable to contain my laughter, and ran back to my room, shaking with glee._

_Breakfast passed uneventfully, but I asked Alex how he slept last night. He gave me a dirty look. I murmured under my breath that boys of sixteen were much too old to wet beds, but I don't think he heard me. By lunchtime, I was up to my tricks again. I placed the jug we usually use for drinking water on the table, but it was completely empty. When Alex asked for the jug, I made an effort to make the jug seem extremely heavy. I even grunted one or twice and used both hands to lift it. So when HE picked it up, since it was so light, he jerked it high up into the air and dropped it. He began to look slightly foolish, and next I put it right-side up and cast Douse to fill the jar. It splashed down onto the table and even got water on him. Alex grimaced and smoldered in silence for the rest of the meal._

_My next "present" was given at dinner. I kept a container of sugar — identical to the containers of salt and pepper — beside my chair. Tonight, we had bear leftovers for dinner, so salt and pepper were essential. Waiting for Alex to request the salt was annoying, but rewarding when he did. I began to comply, but I accidentally-on-purpose knocked the salt container on floor. I apologized and leaned over, taking the sugar in my hand instead of the salt. He applied the sugar and pepper to his taste and began to stuff his face, like usual. I kept my head down, but watched his face with unwavering anticipation. I was much gratified when he began to spit the meat out and rant at me. Smiling inwardly, I soaked in his angry words with impish delight._

The Mars Adept stared at the words, amazed. Who would've thought that sweet Mia was so mischievous!?

_Later on in the night, I gave Alex his real present. It's a strange compass, which apparently doesn't function correctly. The arrow, which is a lovely purple stone, always points to the southwest. The compass is decorated with enchanting designs, and looks like silver. Well, I gave this odd contraption to Alex, figuring that he could have fun taking it apart or something. I bestowed my gift with a splash of Douse on his head._

_I saw the weird compass on his nightstand afterward. Of course, I noticed this when I snuck in to give him a makeover in his sleep later on._

Jenna smiled and yawned, glancing at the sky. Finishing the diary before dawn would be nearly impossible. There still was much time until the sun rose, but a satisfied Jenna decided to return to the Inn and get what little sleep she could manage.

* * *

Yugi: Well, I'd just like to say that I'm astonished and proud to see all those reviews! Ya'll inspire me!

Anyway, for all of you that want your romance, and want it now, I'd advise waiting a tad bit. I'm only two chapters and six entries into the story, so not much has happened yet. But I've decided that I'll give you what you want: Alex AND Isaac romance. Remember, though, I'm a rabid Mudshipper so it'll be Isaac in the end. Probably. Besides, this is a "General" story, not a "Romance"... Then again I suppose I could always _change_ the genre to Romance. (shrugs) Hmm, maybe I'll do that...

Oh, yeah... before I forget, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!


	3. Entries 7 through 10

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 3

Later that day, Jenna peered over the edge of the ship, alone as the sole passenger on deck. The sacred vessel sailed languidly over the waves, barely above the foaming, white water. Above, the sky was free of clouds and the sun glittered peacefully. Stray sunrays reflected off Jenna's auburn hair, striking each strand with golden hues. She turned her head and gazed at the sky. On the unending blue plane she absently imagined Mia and Alex's faces. They were so alike, yet they possessed drastically different goals, different intentions. Jenna was closer as a friend to Alex, but she found that Mia was the more charming of the two. Alex had always had a certain unspoken lust for power, and he could manipulate others with ease. As her mind wandered vacantly in the sky, she contemplated her current friends, picturing each face with warmth.

Suddenly, the Mars Adept spun on her heels and marched decisively to the Felix's cabin. Fortunately, he rarely went there because he was almost physically attached to the wheel of the ship, so his room was often her sanctuary. She went inside, closed the door, and pulled out Mia's Diary. She opened to the desired page, distantly speculating on how much she had left.

_Entry 7_

_Well, it's been one day since Alex's birthday, and he STILL hasn't forgiven me! Can you believe that?! Hmph. Stubborn boy. Not much going on lately, save the few pitiful pranks Alex has been attempting. He tried to scare me with a __bug.__ Simply disgraceful._

_The only remotely interesting event is tomorrow's trip. I'll be spending quality time with Aunt Ci, because the two of us are going to explore up north for new Herbs. I think it will be a fascinating experience, just the two of us way up there._

_Oh, looky there. A spider on my bed. I'm scared simply to death._

Smiling, Jenna commented, "Well, now I know Alex isn't much with practical jokes."

_Entry 8_

_The journey today turned out to be much more than I hoped it would be. Aunt Ci and I discovered the end of the __**world**__! We traveled north for many miles until we came across a black abyss. There was nothing there, just snow and wind flying down into nothingness. I went up to the edge to gaze down it, but in a hysterical voice Aunt Ci called me back. I've never seen a grown woman so afraid in my life! I asked her why it looked like that, and she told me that it was the edge of the world. I'm still a tiny bit skeptical though. The edge of the world? Just miles away from my home was the edge of the world? Unbelievable. Anyway, she kept telling me to stay far away from the edge. Then, she sat me down and started blathering on about Weyard, something called Alchemy, and the Mercury Lighthouse. I didn't understand a word she was saying, but I smiled, nodded, and hoped she would stop eventually._

Jenna couldn't help but laugh, despite the actual seriousness of the situation.

_After Aunt Ci finished her ranting, she demanded that we return to Mother and Alex immediately. I was disappointed, but when we got there things got even stickier._

"...Stickier? What kind of a word is that!?"

_Mother and Aunt Ci got into this big argument about Psynergy while Alex and I stood by foolishly. They kept talking about the world falling apart and Lighthouses and things. I always thought that there was only one though, the Mercury Lighthouse. In the past, my one true wish was to see Mercury Lighthouse. Although Mother and Aunt Ci had differing opinions about the edge of the world, they both agreed that we leave ASAP and head to Imil. Alex told me that Imil is right next to Mercury Lighthouse. Ooh, now THAT'S exciting! I'm expecting that we'll leave within a week or two. It'll be so much fun to live in a new place! I will definitely tell about Imil when we get there._

_Entry 9_

_Sadly, we're not in Imil yet, but we did start our journey today. We had rough weather, but other than that no delays. Mother says that if we start very early tomorrow morning, we can get to Imil for a late breakfast. I just want to get there quickly. But I'm troubled about where we will live... Aunt Ci's father apparently lives there, but that seems suspicious to me for some reason. _

_Alex hasn't complained too much, surprisingly. Everyone seems to be doing quite well. I wonder, though... What will happen to our cabin? It's just abandoned out there... But I probably shouldn't worry about it._

Jenna turned the page, curious to see what Mia's first impression of Imil was.

_Entry 10_

_Well, we're finally here! Imil is impressive. There are so many houses and so many people and so much room! I told this to Grandpa (Aunt Ci insists that I call her father that...) and he chuckled and patted me on the head, murmuring something about me being too "isolated." Other than his quirks (the isolation thing_ must'_ve_ _been a joke!) I'm quite fond of him so far. Grandpa has a voice that's clean and clear like a blade, yet sounds somehow rusty. I enjoy listening to him speak. I look forward to winters by the fireplace listening to him telling anecdotes from his younger days. Grandpa's real grandchild, Alex, just ignores him._

Jenna snorted. How like him.

_Mother and Aunt Ci were running around Grandpa's house in a frenzy today, unpacking this, that, and every other thing. I was outside with Alex during most of this pandemonium, touring Imil with a boy named Justin. He's around seven or eight. Justin has a little sister named Megan. Both of the children are sweet and helpful, but a bit mischievous. I haven't met their parents, but I suspect I will soon._

_The most inspiring thing about Imil is its breath-taking view of Mercury Lighthouse. Mother used to tell me stories about a magnificent tower that our clan ancestors guarded, and that I would be able to see it today. When we first neared Imil, the structure left me with a memory I shall not soon forget._

Smiling, the Mars Adept remembered her own encounter with Mercury Lighthouse, and how she reacted similarly at the sight of it. Such a beautiful monument was worthy of embracing the true essence of Mercury, lifting it far above the ground for the world to see.

_Mother says that once we're settled, we can go inside it. Aunt Ci frowns when she says that, because she and Mother have differing views of the lighthouse. Aunt Ci trusts that the lighthouse should not remain unlit, but Mother believes that our clan has not protected the lighthouse forever for no reason. I tend to agree with Mother, but that's because she's nicer._

Suddenly, a knock on her door startled Jenna. She shoved the diary under the covers of Felix's bed and flew to the door. "H-hello?" she ventured.

"Jenna, is that you in there? It's time for breakfast," said a cheerful voice that she recognized as Ivan's.

"I'll be out in a moment." Jenna tried to sound equally merry, but was somewhat annoyed at the interruption. Regretting having to leave the journal, she slipped out of her room and off to join the others for breakfast.

* * *

Yugi: Yay! Sorry that took so long to get out... I've been really busy. No, really! I have. It's not easy living with relatives. I know, I know, suuuuuure it isn't. WELL, YES IT'S NOT, SO THERE!


	4. Entry 11

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 4

Grumbling, Jenna made her way to the small nook that everyone had appointed the breakfast room. Like normal, there were boxes scattered all over the place. 'What DOES Piers put in those things?' Jenna wondered. She shuffled to her usual place and knelt before a crate, eyeing the piece of bread that Kraden had set there. The remaining members of the party also filed in and began to dine on their light meal, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Jenna grabbed an apple from Isaac when he wasn't looking and scooted over to her brother, who was gnawing on his bread like a squirrel. "Felix?"

He stopped in mid-nibble. "Hmm?"

"Where are we going next?" Jenna bit into the apple vigorously.

"Kalt Island."

"Isn't that near your 'Prox' village?"

"Yes."

"Oh, go—"

Just then, Mia cleared her throat and raised a timid hand. "Excuse me?" Every mouth closed and face turned to consider the Mercury Adept. "I... uh..." she began shyly. "I seem to have lost something very important to me..."

Jenna's body tensed. 'The diary.' Had Mia found out already?

"It's a thick book with a brown covering. If anyone finds it..." She trailed off, then her eyes began to glow a bright red. "_RETURN IT TO ME_ _IMMEDIATELY!_"

Then, as if the outburst hadn't occurred, Mia went back to quietly popping berries into her mouth. An uncomfortable silence fell over the Adepts like a moth-eaten blanket. Then, one by one, they began to glance at each other warily. And the most wary of all was a certain Jupiter Adept...

Sheba asserted her powers into the open, reaching for what information she could gather. She felt Ivan do the same.

'What kind of shampoo does Mia use? I wonder what shampoo she uses...'

'Bread... bread... bread! FOOD! Apples, bread, corn, yummy yummy food!'

'Gosh... Mia sure looked pretty. Erm, pretty scary. Yeah, that's it. Pretty scary.'

'Oh no, I dropped my toothpick.'

'Beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard beard...'

Sheba arched an eyebrow at Jenna's thoughts, while Ivan giggled at Felix's apparently hilarious thoughts. Why was Jenna being so guarded and... strange? Almost certainly Jenna was either going insane or was possessed by Mia's book. Uh, possessed Mia's book, that is. 'A little investigation later will clear that up. Hehehe...'

After the oh-so-exciting breakfast, each member of the crew retreated to his or her own niche in the ship. Well, almost every member...

Jenna settled into Felix's bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. The air was practically glacial in northern Weyard, and it only grew colder as they continued. Wanting to finish the journal as soon as she could, and having resolved to read it in every spare second, she pulled it out. Better to finish the book and face Mia's wrath, than to not finish it and still face Mia's wrath. Sighing, Jenna felt sadly paranoid.

_Entry 11_

_I am so annoyed! Mother still refuses to take me to Mercury Lighthouse. But I want to go there so much... She says she'll take me when she's ready and when I am. I __am__ ready! Stupid parental figure..._

_I spent most of the week exploring Imil with Megan and Justin, wasting my spare time with Grandpa. I've met most everybody in Imil now. But some people are in the southern towns Kolima and Bilibin to stock up for the winter, they say. Even though it's only fall now. Winter is my favorite season because it's the snowiest and the season of my birthday. Only a few more months until I'll be turning fourteen. I can't wait to see what's in store me from Alex. Hehehehe..._

_On Wednesday, Megan told me about a "festival" held in Bilibin. It's a celebration for the coming of spring and for young maidens. Megan says that she has a dress from her real mother and offered it to me. I refused. If I didn't have Mother anymore, I would definitely keep all her belongings, and if anyone did so much as lay a finger on them, I'd kill them._

Remembering the red glow in Mia's eyes, Jenna did not doubt this statement in the slightest.

_Strangely, I haven't seen Aunt Ci around much lately. Whenever Alex is sitting by himself somewhere she always drags him off to do some thing or another. Maybe I'll spy on them tomorrow. I'm a wicked girl, huh?_

_Megan and Justin introduced me to a boy from Kolima called Bennie. The little boy is about the same age as Justin and just as weird. He came with his mother and father, Laura and Peter. His parents are also a little eccentric, but they seem kind enough. My friends also introduced me to the Innkeeper's family, who invited us to a welcoming dinner set the day after tomorrow. Wallace and Lory, the Innkeeper and his wife, have a son named Daryn about my age. I'll update on the dinner and more of Imil later._

But just as Jenna turned the page, her door swung open and Sheba jumped in. "Ha! Caught you in the act, thief!" She cackled evilly as Jenna began to panic.

"But, I was just...!"

Sheba smiled sadistically, lavender eyes twinkling bright. "You do know what will happen if Mia finds out, don't you?" She laughed, watching the journal like a cat eyeing tuna. "She will come for you in the night. I can see it now, sweet little Mia brandishing Isaac's Masamune, towering over you with maniacal laughter, muscles bulging, sweat pouring—"

"Please, Sheba, don't tell her!" Jenna pleaded, actually more indignant than troubled. 'Great, Sheba has the ultimate piece of blackmail and I'm stuck as the culprit. My only hope is to turn it around...' "...You know, you can read it too if you don't tell her."

"Yeah, right," the Laliveran scoffed. "So I can be massacred by a psycho Adept right alongside you? Do you think I'm stupid?"

'Well... Yes.' "No, of course not!"

Sheba scowled. "I can read your mind, you know." Being a Jupiter Adept had never been so useful. "Also, I'm not going to give up my blackmail so easily."

Sighing, the older girl said, "Oh, c'mon. There's a lot of juicy stuff in here! I won't tell if you won't..."

Hesitating, Sheba said, "Tempting, but no. Besides, what if Ivan finds out? Then he can blackmail both of us."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" said a voice from the doorway. "Big mistake leaving the door open, Sheba." Ivan strutted into the room and grinned viciously. "Big mistake."

Jenna joined Sheba in groaning. Unless she teamed up with Sheba, there would be no hope left. She would be the eternal slave of two evil Jupiter Adepts. Her groan only grew louder when Ivan slammed Felix's door shut. All of this was Sheba's fault... If she hadn't come snooping...

"So, which of you should I make my slave first?"

Sheba glowered, protesting, "But you can't do that to me, I wasn't reading the diary! It was Jenna!"

Jenna shot a glare at the girl. 'Bad, bad Sheba. Bad.'

Ivan laughed at Jenna. "Not if I tell her that you were _considering_ reading it. And think about it, Sheba, whom do you think Mia would be more likely to believe? Polite little Ivan or disruptive, annoying Sheba? Who does Mia trust more?" A smirk twisted on the midget's face as he watched the other Jupiter Adept grind her teeth angrily. "Now, appealing as having both of you be my everlasting slave girls _is_, I'm actually curious about this diary of Mia's."

Jenna and Sheba looked at each other, eyebrows shooting up. "And...?"

"And if the three of us read her diary and tell no one, then I'll agree to not run to Mia. What do you think, Sheba?"

Scowling, she said, "I'd rather not put myself in danger... But I guess I'll have to agree."

"Jenna?"

"Well..." Jenna hung her head. The secret was out in the open. "I don't have a choice. I promise not to tell anyone."

Ivan smiled. "Let's get started, then!" The three Adepts crowded onto Felix's bed, opening the forbidden diary.

* * *

Yugi: Yay! Originally, I had planned more to happen in this chapter, but I decided to stop here. Poor Jenna...

The next chapter should come out soon. Hopefully. I'm also working on a one-chaptered story called Rest In Peace Little One, so expect that either today or tomorrow. Now please leave a review. If you do, I'll give you Oreos!

(looks in cupboards)

Okay, so I don't have any Oreos!? Well then, I'll give you a SPECIAL-EDITION Chibi PICARD plushie and a complimentary Chibi HAMA plushie! So review for your plushies, darlings! And Happy Flashlight Day!!


	5. Entries 12 through 14

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 5

The three Adepts huddled together on Felix's bed, but not before carefully locking the door. Jenna opened the diary on her lap, seeing as she was forced to retell the earlier events of Mia's diary, the rest of the next half hour was not very fun for the poor girl. Poor, unfortunate Jenna.

'Oh well,' she thought, trying to look at the bright side, 'at least I won't dream about beards anymore...'

Once Ivan and Sheba were caught up, the three musketeers moved on to the next entry of the diary.

_Entry 12_

_Well, the dinner was satisfactory, if not uncomfortable. The little fool Daryn stared at me the entire time, as did his parents._

Ivan chuckled, remembering the reflections of Imil's Innkeeper's boy all too well. 'I never told Mia that I liked her... But I guess it's for the best,' the boy had mused. Sheba snickered as well at the thoughts that Ivan revealed to her. Jenna just snarled at the two for keeping secrets and continued reading.

_I guess our blue hair is weird to them. Mother says that they're stupid for thinking that we're different because of our hair and clothes. I think they're stupid just because._

The youngest girl rolled her eyes at this.

_Anyway, the food was great, but I kept getting a strange feeling from Daryn. It's unfortunate that Alex was not invited; I would have liked to see his reaction to such a weird kid._

_Which reminds me... I did spy on Alex and Aunt Ci the other day. When Aunt Ci dragged him away like she always does, she lectured him about something then gave him a sword to practice attacking with. How odd... I wonder why? Alex never used to train with a sword before, at least he never needed to. None of us did._

_I still haven't been up to Mercury Lighthouse yet... Life is so annoying sometimes. Life is very annoying. Although often it can be funny, maddening, cheerful, and depressing. It can be whatever you want it to be, if you're open to things. It's made me wonder, sometimes, what we were put on this world for. Are we here as a pawn of a greater being or just to live as though climbing the barreling slopes of the mountains: relishing the high points of our existence just tumble down into the valleys of despair, and after that ending up turning towards bliss once again? Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Grandpa again. Him and his philosophical prattle._

Ivan and Sheba exchanged looks of surprise. This sounded a bit more like the Mia they had grown to know and love, a quiet girl that kept to herself and pondered deep-sounding ideas. Shrugging to each other, their eyes returned to the well-worn pages.

_Grandpa's been telling me those stories that I've been longing to hear. The only setback is that they each have a moral.. Who needs morals? Just go with life!_

Jenna nodded with a smile in agreement and turned the page, only to be stopped by Ivan's whine of protest. "I haven't finished reading the sentence!"

With a heavy sigh, Jenna snapped, "Well, hurry up then!" She let the page fall back and waited for the slow reader to finish.

_Entry 13_

_The Worm (aka Daryn) visited me again today. He's been doing that almost every day for the past week! I complained to Alex, but with an amused smirk he asked if I was requesting his protection. A smart smack across the cheek taught him. Hmph._

Each of the Adepts snickered at this.

_Alex thinks he's so funny... He's not._

_Justin insisted on taking me to see Bilibin this winter. I started saying that I haven't even seen Mercury Lighthouse, but held my tongue and told him that the decision would be up to Mother. I have yet to ask her about Bilibin, but I did ask her again about Mercury Lighthouse. She says we're still not ready. This is really starting to bother me!_

_We had a visitor from a place called Xian yesterday. He came bearing a beautiful material called silk that they obtain from the string of worms. I asked Mother if I could buy some, but she refused. I think that's unfair, since Alex bought some... Perhaps Aunt Ci asked him to._

Waiting impatiently for Ivan to finish reading the entry, Jenna wondered to herself about when Mia would actually enter Mercury Lighthouse. What was the point of being its guardian if she never entered?

Sheba nodded her agreement, shamelessly listening in to Jenna's contemplations. "Well, she has to go in some time or another..."

"Do you think maybe she sneaked in?"

The younger girl's eyes examined her staff as she shrugged. Finally they were able to turn the page and eagerly continue the documentation of Mia's life.

_Entry 14_

_Hmm... Only two more weeks until my birthday and winter... I can't wait! I haven't been able to write lately because Megan and Justin have done a good job of keeping me busy, as well as Grandpa and Mother. As usual, Alex and Aunt Ci haven't been around much. Although Alex revealed something to me... HE GOT TO GO INTO MERCURY LIGHTHOUSE WITH AUNT CI! I threw a temper tantrum unlike any other seen on the face of Weyard and thundered off to see Mother. She again told me in that infuriatingly calm voice of hers that we were not ready. I threw my arms up in the air in frustration but could see sparks of anger begin to flare up in her eyes. It frightened me, so I said nothing further of it and stomped out of the house._

"Always beware of a rabid Mia," Ivan warned the girls knowingly.

_I stormed out of Imil and into the forests nearby. I know that I am forbidden to leave Imil without Mother's permission, but... I was too upset to care. The wintry air embraced me and slowly my heart became as tranquil and constant as the snowflakes that descended to the ground. Again, I was disturbed and feeling philosophical so I just plopped down in the snow and thought about life. All this thinking I've been doing has started to scare me._

_And what do you know; the Worm followed me there and plunked down next to me. Stupid boy. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that I was just tired and crabby. Smiling stupidly, he told me that it would pass and I would soon see better days. Almost pleased, I grinned at him and could see the delight on his face when I did so. Stupid boy. After a while we walked back to Imil. A few times he tried to slip his hand into mine and was rewarded with sharp nails jabbing his palm._

Jenna cheered, "Attagirl!"

Sheba joined in. "Go Mia! You rock!"

Ivan looked at them quizzically. "Huh?"

"She completely blew him off," Jenna said with a grin.

"So?" The boy still didn't understand the magnitude of what the girls were applauding Mia for.

"Well, Ivan," Sheba said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Being able to dispose of dimwitted boys is a skill that every good-looking girl should have." She began to examine her nails, then pushed the miserable Jupiter Adept off Felix's bed with a silly laugh.

"Now remember, Sheba, feel free to push around Felix like that whenever you like," Jenna crooned pleasantly.

"Wha-whaaaat?!" Sheba gasped, her cheeks burning like an oven.

From below both of the girls heard Ivan sniggering.

* * *

Yugi: Well... That was a pretty stupid chapter. Wait, no it wasn't. It just didn't make much sense. And to my reviewers... this time you get pancakes for reviewing! Sorry about the plushies, Cynic. I'm curious about why you're afraid of plushies, but I think it's better that I just don't even ask. And to Smurfcat: I am a rabid Mudshipper... BUT I will have lots and lots and lots of Imilshipping in here.

Happy sweater day! (tosses pancakes to everyone)


	6. Entry 15

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 6

Ivan clambered back onto Jenna's bed, sticking his tongue out at the girl who had helped him to the floor. She smiled sweetly back at him, claiming lightly that it was an accident. After bickering for a few minutes, the three settled down and lowered their heads to the journal.

_Entry 15_

_The count down begins: 10 days until my birthday! I'm very excited about it. Yay! I'm hoping that Mother will take me to Mercury Lighthouse as a birthday treat. Maybe that's what she's been putting it off so long for... I sure hope so. Grandpa says that I have a one-track mind._

_Thankfully, I've been seeing a lot less of the Worm than usual. Maybe it's a good omen! I had lunch in the Inn the other day because there were travelers from Bilibin staying there for a bit. Apparently, the man and woman were newlywed tourists gone to visit Mercury Lighthouse to ask for a blessing from the "Goddess" of the tower. But the couple only talked about mundane thing like weather and livestock when I heard them in the Inn. Anyways, I was surprised not to see Daryn hovering around the place._

Before they could finish the short entry, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan heard a knock at the door. "Jenna, is that you? Can I come in?"

After a second or two of alarm, Jenna replied, "Uh, no, Felix. I'm changing right now. I'll tell you when you can come in!" She quickly ushered Sheba and Ivan under the bed with the diary, hissing warnings of what would happen if the ill-behaved Adepts didn't keep quiet. They nodded enthusiastically and crouched beneath the cot. Felix waited patiently outside, whistling the Golden Sun theme song to himself. "U-uh... It's okay now. You may enter."

The Earth Adept walked into the room with a pleasant expression, closing the door only halfway. "Jenna, we've arrived at Kalt Island. Are you going to stay here or join the fighting team?"

She smiled at her brother, praying furiously that Ivan and Sheba wouldn't do something stupid, like burst into giggles. "I'd rather stay here, thanks. See you later!"

"Uh, sure thing. Well then, see you later, Sis." He started heading back to the deck, but stopped abruptly. "By the way, have you seen Ivan or Sheba around?"

"Not at all!"

A nervous laugh escaped Sheba's lips below whicm prompted Ivan to clamp a hand over her mouth. Jenna fidgeted, lengthy curses streaming through her head.

Felix tilted his head at Jenna. "Did you say something?"

Again, she said, "Not at all..."

Another giggle. Sending infuriated thoughts toward Sheba, Jenna was suddenly struck by an evil idea. Before she knew it the words were spilling from her mouth. "Actually, I did see Sheba this morning. She said that she wanted to tell you something in her room."

Her brother's face reddened noticeably. He mumbled a few incoherent words, nodded good-bye to Jenna, then speedily left. A smirk crept onto the older girl's face as the door thumped shut and Sheba scrambled out from beneath the cot.

"What is he going to think when he finds that I'm not there?!" she screeched at Jenna, humiliated.

"I dunno." Jenna shrugged.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" With that Sheba began chasing her around the room, leaving Ivan to sneak cleverly away.

The diary was tucked into one of his pockets, but he paid no special heed to it as he sprinted swiftly to Sheba's quarters. He found that he had arrived before the Earth Adept, and glad that he had, Ivan opened the door and slipped in, cautiously locking. He removed his cloak and placed it and Mia's book on the bed. Next, the naughty boy searched through the pile of Sheba's messy belongings on the floor and found a spare violet cloak and a hairbrush.

"Excuse me? Sheba?" Felix's voice boomed through the door.

Preparing his best girly voice, Ivan answered alluringly, "Just a mooooment." He quickly donned the cloak and pulled the brush through his blond hair, trying his best to duplicate Sheba's hairstyle. The diary was cast carelessly aside as he leapt up and unlocked the bolt on Sheba's door. Once his trap was set, the Jupiter Adept hopped onto Sheba's bed with his back to the door. "Come on in, _Felix_."

Felix bit his lip in anticipation and dread as he slowly opened the door and faced "Sheba." He took a step towards "her" and began, "Sheba, I—"

"Don't come too, uh, close," Ivan spoke hastily, almost forgetting to assume his charming falsetto. "I wanted to tell you something first, Felix."

"Yeah, Jenna told—"

Ivan interrupted him again. "Felix... Sheba loves, eeerr, I... love you! I love you, more than Ivan loves ducky cookies!"

"..." Felix flushed with pleasure. "Sheba... I... I love—"

"She, uh, I love you more than Garet loves food!" Ivan broke in once again. "I love you more than anything in the entire world. Even my teddy bear!"

"You have a teddy bear?" And beyond that, the confession of love moved the young man to speechlessness. Mute, but with a hopeful expression, he advanced towards "Sheba" a second time.

"But Felix... No, Felix, stay away. And as much as we should be together, our love is forbidden! We have been called to a greater cause, so we cannot, Felix, we cannot!" Ivan snickered, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover the laughter with a few fake sobs. "So, just leave, leave, I can't bear to see you. Not now. Please go away."

Felix was struck again, but this time with the pain of rejection. He became limp, and with his head and heart sagging, Felix shuffled morosely away. Ivan pulled the cape off and smoothed his hair out, feeling that it was a job well done. He stepped off the bed and departed as well, forgetting the diary that was lost amongst Sheba's possessions. He left her room and ran into... DUN DUN DUN ...Sheba herself!

"WHAT IN SOL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT?!" It seemed like she was in a bad mood.

"I-I-I was just, uh, erm, just, ah, looking for, um, something."

She loomed over Ivan and bellowed, "FOR WHAT?!"

"Uuuuhhh..." Ivan tried not to be intimidated but cringed underneath her.

Gripping Ivan's ear, Sheba dragged him away to Jenna's room for a thorough cross-examination. "I'm on to you, Ivan!"

Meanwhile, a heartbroken Felix re-entered Sheba's room to try pleading with "her." He was puzzled as he looked around the empty place. An open book on the floor caught his gloomy eyes, and he reached down with half-hearted curiosity. He shrugged slowly, closed it, and tucked it under his arm, releasing a big sigh. 'I never did have much luck with girls...'

* * *

Yugi: Ha ha ha... Another stupid, yet gratifying chapter. When I started this story, I never expected anything like THIS to happen.. I didn't even plan to have Ivan and Sheba read it! Speaking of which, poor Felix! Don't worry, Ivan's not really a meanie, I just made him seem that way. I'm such a cruel writer.

Now what should I give the reviewers this time? How about ice cream? Naaah... Some might be lactose-intolerant. How about I give them scissors for reviewing? Yeah! So happy Chalk Day, everyone! (hands scissors to reviewers)


	7. No entry

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 7

"You did WHAT?"

Ivan protectively sealed his ears with his hands. "It was all in good fun!"

"No, it wasn't! Felix is probably going to turn into some depressed psycho maniac now. And it's all your fault!" Sheba grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You have to apologize to him!"

Jenna watched the one-sided battle of the blonds, worried more for their sanity than for her brother's. "I can explain the whole thing to him," she volunteered tactfully. Both of the Adepts looked at her with surprising appreciation. "Wow, I guess that means I'll actually have to now," Jenna groaned. Pouting, she left the lunacy of her room to locate her older brother. She strolled around the ship, feeling slightly put out, looking for any trace of her brother. Then a thought struck her. 'What if he went with Isaac and the others to explore Kalt Island?' She bit her lip worriedly, hurrying to the ship's steering wheel. Instead of Felix, a different person came into view.

"Oh, hello, Jenna," Mia said cheerfully.

Jenna's eyes resembled very, VERY large saucers as she stammered, "I didn't do it! Er, uh, hellooooo there... Do you happen to know where Felix is?"

"Yeah. He went off with the boys to see some old couple on the island." She frowned. "Why? Is anything amiss?"

Did she mean besides impending doom? "Uh, no. Nothing." Jenna shifted her weight several times and inquired, "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Soon, I suppose. This isn't a very large place," Mia said conversationally. With a warm expression, she added, "I'll let you know when they return."

Jenna mustered a thin smile and nodded, hurrying back to the Wind Adepts. She tried to dismiss her encounter with Mia and muttered darkly, "I hope Sheba hasn't murdered Ivan yet..." Luckily for her (and him), she wasn't disappointed. Ivan only had a small number of broken bones and a few tufts of hair missing.

"Help... Help me..." he croaked out weakly and clawed at the wooden floor, trying to pull himself away from the girl standing ominously over him. "She's after my blood...!" He winced as foam dribbling down Sheba's chin and trickled onto his face.

Jenna stared nervously at her while helping Ivan to his feet. "Sheba, you need to stop being rabid and calm down or we'll return to Yallam and hire Sunshine as a therapist. And you don't want that, do you?"

Seeming to come to her senses, she wiped the froth from her mouth and grumbled, "No." Then she perked up. "Is Felix okay now?"

Jenna shook her head in defeat. "Unfortunately, no. He went to Kalt Island with the others."

"Will he be back soon?"

"Fortunately, yes."

Sheba sighed, wilting a little. "What are we going to do until then?" She eyed Ivan testily. "Shall we kill Ivan or read the diary?"

The Mars Adept shot a sympathetic look at Ivan and said, "I'd rather read about Mia than have Ivan's blood stain my brother's floor. Where is the diary, anyway?"

Shrugging, Sheba turned to Ivan. "I don't have it. Do you know where it went, Ivan? You were the last one with it, I think."

"Uh... Well..." His face paled and he bit his lip, stuttering, "I think I left it in your room..."

"WHAT!?"

Jenna stepped in and dragged the newly enraged Sheba away. "It won't be that hard to find," she reasoned gently. "It's not like he left it anywhere some random person could find it."

Reluctantly, Sheba nodded her head.

Soon they arrived in the room and began their search for the valuable book. After tearing up the place, Jenna huffed, "It's not here."

"Thanks for enlightening me," Sheba said sarcastically. "Of course it isn't here!"

The other girl shook her head. "Uh oh. Do you think maybe...?"

"Oh no..." Both of them dashed out of the room in disarray, racing to Mia. "Mia, did you see Felix leave?" Sheba gasped fretfully.

"Yes," she replied.

Jenna asked, "Was he carrying anything?"

"Come to think of it, he—"

"Thanks!" they chorused, abandoning the blue-haired girl in mid-sentence. Sending each other thoughts of dread, they arrived back in Jenna's room. Jenna grabbed Ivan's arms, Sheba grabbed his legs, and together they marched off the ship with the wriggling boy.

* * *

"And so then _I_ told him, 'Go get your own eggs, you old geezer!' " the elderly woman cackled, stroking her chicken. Her husband chuckled amiably as well, but the young men positioned around the couple weren't amused.

"When are they gonna be done?" Garet whispered to Isaac out of the corner of his mouth. "They've been talking forever..."

Isaac grimaced, watching the old man scratch himself. "Maybe they'll fall asleep or something..."

"Oh! Did I tell you about the time I almost got electrocuted, Felix?" the old man exclaimed.

Felix looked up, then returned his gaze to his feet. In a miserable tone, he replied, "No..." Garet and Isaac moaned, while Piers just looked bored. So they waited and waited and waited some more. And then they waited. After that they waited. Finally, the old man had talked so much he broke his vocal box and became mute! The old woman, on the other hand, had talked the boys' ears off.

"Oww! My ears!" cried Garet as he ran far, far from the house.

Isaac, pointing apologetically at Garet's trail, politely thanked them for their hospitality and walked out with Piers and Felix in tow.

"That was possibly the most boring period of time in my entire life!" Piers said. He was answered by an unenthusiastic sigh (Felix) and an incomprehensible grunt (Isaac).

* * *

"Ow! Get off my foot!"

"Sorry, but it's not my fault. I wouldn't be on your foot if you weren't crushing my hand!"

"Settle down, you two. We're on a secret mission and the old people might hear us!"

"Yeah, right. One of them is mute and probably half deaf. What are the chances that he'll hear us?" A quick punch in the arm silenced Ivan.

"Did you hear something?" an ancient voice rasped from inside the window.

"..."

"I agree." Standing up slowly, the woman sharply surveyed the room. Seeing no savage raccoons come to steal her pet chicken, she hobbled around to the window.

"Shhh! She's coming closer!" Sheba hissed. The three Adepts scrambled around on the ground and barely managed to squeeze their backs to the snowy wall. They could only watch in terror as the woman opened the window and extended her crane-like neck out to peer into the world beyond her cozy home. Her beady eyes curiously darted to and fro, but she failed to look at her immediate surroundings. The trio below sighed with relief when the old woman retreated into her lair. Erm, cottage.

"That was close," complained Ivan. The other two nodded and began to edge around the side of the house, but they froze when the woman's voice sliced through the air.

"Hey, what's this? 'Apparently, the man and woman were newlywed tourists gone to visit Mercury Lighthouse to ask for a blessing from the Goddess of the tower.' Why was Felix carrying this thing around?"

* * *

Yugi: Yay! Brainless not-so-much-of-a-cliffhanger! Actually, I was too lazy to finish the chapter. I think this is actually the stupidest thing I've ever written. But I will DEFINITELY put a lot of the diary in next chapter. Well, let's look at the reviews... HOLY COW!! Now that's a whole lot of reviews! I appreciate it, and a huge thanks to all of you!

And, yes, I know... Ivan IS a meanie. At least I make him seem that way. I'm so awful! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Yay! And I already have a lot of the next chapter done, so now I'll go read my newest manga obsession, Magic Knights Rayearth! (glomps Clef)

But maybe I should put down the short guy... I need to get ready for school. Which reminds me. NOOOOO! Only two more days of summer freedom!

Now this time, you get salt and pepper shakers for reviewing!

(sneezes)

Happy Dirty Sock Day!


	8. No entry again, SORRY!

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 8

Jenna felt dread gush through her heart and into her blood, sweeping all thoughts from her mind. Her head felt light and heavy at once, almost as though it were an airtight box applied to too much pressure. The diary... was in the hands of a crazy old woman!?

Mirthful cackles erupted from the cottage.

Cringing, Jenna motioned for the plucky blonds to follow her. They crouched on their hands and knees, scrambling along anxiously.

Sheba supposed that Isaac and the others were probably at the vessel by then, probing Mia for their whereabouts. She squirmed at the thought. Sheba, Jenna, and Ivan had been acting _awfully_ suspicious... Particularly concerning Felix. Combing hair away from her face, Sheba inched along behind Ivan. "So, what's the plan?" she choked out.

"We need someone to get in there and make a diversion while the other two get the journal and move out." Jenna's breath fogged up the cold air, winding up from her mouth and coiling like a snake in the air. She turned to focus on Ivan. "Who volunteers for a distraction?" Sheba glared at him as well.

Ivan edged away from the stony pairs of eyes. "Um... How about we do rock, paper, scissors?"

* * *

"I'll get you for this..."

The door opened slowly to reveal a weathered book clutched in the hands of an equally weathered woman. The white hairs clinging to her head were drawn into a bun that she wore like a tiara, and she had a look of energy that shone even as she read. She intimidated poor little Ivan. Without lifting her pebble eyes from the book, she asked floppily, "Felix, again?"

Ivan coughed and shifted into position uneasily. "Uh, no..." He scratched his head in embarrassment, then quickly withdrew his fingers in revulsion. 'Crazy Jenna and her stupid ideas... and when was the last time she washed!?'

She lifted her eyes from the book reluctantly, but they widened when she beheld Ivan. Jenna's cloak, turned inside-out, clung to Ivan and rippled to his boots, obscuring the extremely thick soles that helped him several more inches up into the air. He struggled not to totter as he bowed as formally as he could, and not to let the hastily-made auburn wig of Jenna's locks drop from its precarious perch atop his head. Fortunately, the cloak's hood sheltered most of the poorly made hairpiece and also covered most of his face. Despite the obvious touches of youth that intruded on his features, he gave the appearance of being a very handsome young chap.

Needless to say, the diary slipped carelessly from the old woman's grasp. "Mars... Great Mars and balls of fire, what brought you here, stranger? Are you with traveling Felix and his friends?"

He extended his hands to hold her craggy, wrinkled ones, his cloak sweeping across the floor and casting a shadow over the forms of two scurrying girls. As he brought her hands to his lips, Ivan smiled charmingly. In his mind, he told Sheba crossly, 'This is sick! Tell Jenna I'm going to kill her when this is over!' Only her laughs echoed in his mind as a reply.

"No, ma'am, I'm from down south, Contigo." 'Not entirely a lie...' "I was wondering if—"

"Frank, you have to see this! Oh my, come, come warm yourself by the fire. Take off that stuffy cloak, dear." She began to yank Ivan's arm, directing him away from the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'd rather keep my cloak on."

She frowned as he lurched into the house, clutching the cape to his chest. "Ah," she rasped with realization, "so you're being mysterious — one of those tall, dark, and handsome types!" Giggling like a teenager, she picked up the book and closed the door. "Let me introduce you to my husband."

Unnoticed by all, two shadows flitted along the wall behind them, silent as shade.

"Frank, Frank, wake up!" the lady moved to the sleeping shape of the old man and started poking him with a scrawny finger. "We have a visitor, you know." He stirred slightly, grunting and scratching his rear. Drowsily removing himself from his rocking chair, Frank opened one eye to peer at the tall visitor before him. Ivan smiled delightedly, holding out a gloved hand to him.

"..." Frank said mutely, still recovering from his earlier conversation, partly awake and somehow shaking the "brunette's" hand, "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about competing with this sweet young pup," Emma crowed. "Not unless you die soon, of course..."

Chuckling good-naturedly, he asked, "... ... ... ... ... ... ...? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"Actually, I'm fif— uuuh, finally turning nineteen in a few months." Ivan lowered his voice smoothly, aiming for a mature sound.

"Goodness, you're the same age as Felix!" Emma and her chicken clucked. "He came in here not too long ago, actually. Says he's been traveling with eight people on a ship. I don't think he described anyone like you though... They may be still out there, if you're curious." She put the diary down on a bed, which was already occupied by the chicken, and took her seat by the fire. "Come, warm yourself! What is it that you need, dear?"

Fortunately, the old couple had their backs turned unsuspectingly to the bed, but Ivan could still see them as he stood tensely. Watching the girls scuttle beneath the edges of the colorful bedspread, he began, "Well... You see..." The fire sputtered ember, unnerving him. "I..."

'Tell them that you're looking for your girlfriend!' Sheba's voice broke into his mind without warning, while Jenna's arm protruded from the blankets.

"I'm looking for my friend. Uh, girlfriend."

"Really?" Emma's smile turned into a thin line of disappointment. "Well, you _are_ a very attractive man. Makes sense that you'd be taken."

Ivan beamed.'This is probably the first time in my life anyone's ever called me a man! All those torturous months of being the tag-a-long, the scrawny fighter, the useless clairvoyant — they're shattered!'

'You're so weird, Ivan. No one's ever called me a woman and I'm not complaining.' He could hear the dryness in Sheba's mental grumbles clearly. Ivan chose to ignore her.

"So, who's the angel?" Emma inquired, bringing him back to reality.

Ivan faltered. "Uuuh.. Her name's... Sh-Sheba?" he wheezed. He tugged the hood further down.

'WHAT!? You're such a moron! Sheba? What were you thinking? Stupid...' Ivan couldn't discern whether this thought was Sheba's or his own.

Emma pursed her lips. "The Elements know she's a lucky girl! Visit me when you break up..."

He nodded slowly.

'What!? WHAT!? **WHAT!?** What in Weyard was that, Ivan?! Why did you say my name?! What were you _thinking_? What were you thinking...? I'm going to...you... I...' Sheba's voice tapered off as she raged.

Quiet laughter shook Jenna's hand, which was grabbing at the bed sheets. Soon it moved close to Mia's journal, passing over crusty chicken feet. Her fingers eventually touched the book's tattered cover and Jenna snatched it recklessly. Then, from under the bed, she lifted the blanket and mouthed to Ivan "let's go."

Meanwhile Emma rambled on with a story that had started without Ivan even realizing it. "That one was a Proxian if I ever saw one. But I'm not sure if you should try sailing up to that village... There are huge glaciers blocking the path. If you want to cross the glaciers of the Northern Sea, you'll need these magma ball items... I think Felix mentioned something about retrieving them. Now, would you like some nice warm tea? Sometimes I add elixir to it, so it's sweet as well as rejuvenating."

"Oh, I'm fine," refused Ivan. "I'd just like to show you my thanks for taking the trouble to let me in here. If you would please close your eyes momentarily..." He nodded slightly to Jenna.

"Oh, a surprise! I'm flattered." Eagerly, she closed her sharp eyes with a grin and folded her hands on her lap. Frank did so as well, but with less enthusiasm. As she waited a few rustles sounded and a chill coursed through the room, but that was all.

Several minutes later, the couple was still waiting. It was silent. "...Can we open our eyes, now?"

No answer.

"Hello? I'm just going to peek..." Her eyelids flapped up to let her little eyes survey the room. "He's... gone. That nice young man is gone! And I didn't even catch his name!"

* * *

Victoriously, the trio marched towards Piers' ship. The wind at their backs helped them along and the pale sun shone on their faces. The sun seemed glad to rule the heavens once more as it parted the thick clouds. Now that the diary was safe, the worries and anxiety of the small group seemed to blow away like the snowflakes of winter. Ivan and Jenna chattered away, though Sheba remained quiet.

Finally Ivan had tore off the wig and bestowed it upon its true owner. She accepted the thing with a touch of sorrow, patting the shredded hair that had left her with only a stumpy ponytail. Experimentally, Jenna pulled her ribbon out. Her hair was now barely longer than Sheba's, as it dusted along her shoulders when she moved her head.

"What do you think Garet will say?" she asked.

"He'll probably like it. Besides," Ivan said with a devious smile, "when it's not sticking up, his hair is probably as long as yours is."

She laughed, "And Isaac's is a mop!"

"Isaac's what?"

Mia, Isaac, and Felix were huddled near the ship, which was not far away, bundled up in blue Lemurian blankets. They watched Sheba, Ivan, and Jenna with slight irritation as the wind puffed into their faces. They didn't seem to be too happy out in the cold. "Isaac is what?" Mia repeated.

Jenna and Ivan exchanged glances, then Sheba spoke up. "Isaac's is the top."

"His what?" the blue-haired healer questioned quickly as she stood up.

"His fighting stance. Don't you agree that it's very pleasing to look at, Mia?" Sheba said smoothly.

All of the seventeen-year-olds present reddened in embarrassment, but Felix's jaw dropped. "Sh-Sheba..."

Shocked understanding registered on Sheba's face. "Wait...no, Felix! I didn't mean it like _that!_"

"..."

Gazing at Felix one moment, the next Sheba was firmly twisting Ivan's ear. "Jenna, don't worry about it, I'm settling this misunderstanding myself! Ivan, come on!" Sheba wrenched his ear forward violently with one hand as she clutched the fabric of Felix's sleeve in the other. "Hurry up, boys." The steaming girl stomped into the ship, the stares of the remaining three following incredulously.

"What was that all about?" Isaac ventured into the silence.

Jenna shrugged. "Uh, no clue... But she's starting to remind me of _me_."

"Um. That's scary."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Yugi: Okay, WOOOOOW, I haven't updated this story in over four years! I started this thing in 2003, years ago, and I'm still not finished with it! Yay me! I mean, don't hurt me!

Well, I realize that it's been awhile, but hopefully people will still read a story like this (is it just me or do people not read Golden Sun fanfics anymore?) and gimme gimme gimme reviews. If I'm really lucky, I'll be able to finish this. I loved this story when I started writing it, and as I was editing the previous chapters these last few days, I started to realize why.

You're probably also asking, GAWD WHY OH WHY!?

Uh, because there are love triangles?

Yeah. So, I do realize that I have posted chapter eight before, but I'm doing it again to cheat and remind people that I still exist. Yay for cheaters! And existence! Yay!

Anywho, you know the drill. I give you applesauce, you give me reviews. Righty? Righto!


	9. No entry, don't kill me!

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 9

Isaac looked identical to a plump Proxian grandmother, Jenna decided, according to all of Felix's stories. Swallowed in cloth from head to foot, bright eyes peeking out of the folds of the blanket. All that he needed was a few dozen children squished around him and she'd start calling him "O Honorable Mother." Jenna smiled a little at the image, until he commented abruptly, "So, I see that you've cut your hair."

"Oh, y-yes!" was her reply. She grabbed at her short locks and laughed nervously. "It feels strange this short, but I think I'll be able to get used to it, and mornings certainly won't be as much of a hassle, I think. And I think this is a good change, a good one, you know — and, do you like it?"

"Yes... yes, it looks nice." He twisted his head in the blankets, like a screw, to seek confirmation from Mia. She stood next to him just as wrapped up as he was. "Don't you think so?"

She met his eyes and nodded warmly. "I agree. It looks very pretty like that, Jenna. I don't remember you saying anything about cutting it, though; when did you decide to have it done?"

"Uh..."

"Yes, when?" Isaac prodded.

Jenna gulped hard — hard like an outhouse plunger stuck in a drain pipe. There was no escape from this one, it seemed. 'THINK!' she screamed at herself. "Erm, you see, I've felt recently that... it was necessary? Yes, necessary; the haircut, I mean. You see, I had a problem. A problem... I had one."

"A problem, you say?" Isaac asked, a puzzled look on his face. "You know that any time you there's something wrong, you can always come to one of us. I'm curious to know what was bothering you, now... Go on, and tell us what it was."

"Sure," Jenna croaked. "Sure... It was... that my hair... in my hair... there was, in my hair, a colony of fleas."

"Fleas?" gasped Mia.

"Fleas!" Jenna cried. "Yes! Fleas are a problem that all Fire Adepts have to face! Something about the charcoal smell of our hair just drives those little critters crazy!"

"I-is that really true?" Mia asked, her eyes widening by the second.

Jenna gained momentum. "Why yes, of course! Just take a look at Garet some time, and you'll notice that he's always scratching his head, and with a perfectly uncomfortable look on his face."

"I thought that that was his 'thinking' face..."

"That's absolute nonsense! Poor Garet is trying to drive the fleas out of his broom! Erm... hair! But take care not to mention it to him; being such an unpleasant thing, this problem of ours is kept pretty top secret. We, the Fire Adepts, must suffer anonymously... It wouldn't do to go blabbing to everyone about it."

"Oh, I understand completely," Mia said, her eyes bright and sympathetic. "Sometimes people keep very important secrets, ones that would be just devastating if anyone ever found out about them. Believe me, I understand your feelings. Your secret is safe with me and Isaac. Right?" She turned to the blond warrior hopefully.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone. But I grew up with Garet, I thought I knew everything about him..."

Jenna chuckled, starting to blush a little. Mia's words just then, about important secrets, had almost made her feel... a little bit guilty...

"Oh!" she cried suddenly, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders. The diary was still in the pocket of her dress, right in front Mia! If her calculations were correct, she was not in a very safe situation. In fact, if Mia were to at that moment find out, especially after all that talk of embarrassing secrets, Jenna would probably be mauled on the spot. Hoping to escape, she said quickly, "I'm sorry I just remembered there's something I have to do!" and while Mia and Isaac were still watching her with surprised confusion, she barreled past them and down the path that led up to the ship.

'I wonder how Sheba's doing with the boys,' she thought, glancing over her shoulder at the couple lost in the snow. 'Hopefully she's made some progress... Right now, all I want to do is to get that diary read!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheba was stomping down one of the several halls of the mazelike ship. Felix and Ivan trailed helplessly behind her, their limbs flailing about like the Just-Married cans that people stick to the back of merchant caravans. Every now and then she stopped to kick open a door, peer inside, and deem it unworthy of being a conference room. Then she would slam it closed and move on. One door, when she came to it, was kicked open to reveal Kraden huddled up amongst mops, brooms, and dustpans. The light hit his face and he gazed up and stretched an arm out to her, his toothless gums knocking together happily.

"EWW! An old person!" Sheba cried, shutting the door.

As Sheba gave another jerk to Felix and Ivan's collars and was off down the hall again, the Earth Adept mumbled, "So that's where Piers put Kraden after cleaning the ship last month..."

Ivan snickered, thumping beside him with Jenna's wig on his head.

At long last, the trio arrived at the door to Felix's bedroom. Sheba halted and let the boys drop. "Felix's room will have to do," Sheba announced. "Because I don't want perverts in my room and every other place is filled with Lemurian cobwebs."

"From Lemurian spiders?" Ivan asked.

"No, Lemurian cobweb-making machines," Sheba snapped. "Now let's get to business. C'mon, boys." She took hold of their collars again and dragged them into the room. After they were sat down in a comfortable little circle facing each other, Sheba said, "This meeting has opened. We are gathered here today to find out what took place in my room earlier between the witnesses, Ivan and Felix. I have reason to suspect that it was of a malicious nature" —she glared evilly at Ivan — "but I don't want to judge before I have all the facts. SO HURRY UP AND 'FESS UP, MIDGET."

Ivan hung his head. "I didn't think it would be such a problem... I just wanted to play a joke on you. I thought it would be fun."

"You think playing with poor little baby Felix's feelings is FUN!?"

"Little baby Felix?" Felix asked.

Sheba ignored him and plowed on, "You should be more respectful of your leader! He's fifty feet taller than you, about ten years older, and is kind to ladies." She smiled fondly at Felix, then turned to Ivan. "Have I ever told you about the time he jumped off of Venus Lighthouse to save me, and—?"

"Sheba, I was THERE. I saw. And you tell that story every night at dinnertime, so it's not like I don't know how much you care about him," Ivan grumped, glaring at his folded hands.

Sheba blushed. "Y-you must be crazy! Just because I tell a story every... Well... the point is, be nicer to Felix."

Ivan scratched at his wig, pouting. "Fine. But only because he's an okay guy. Not because you told me to!"

"Fine then! Now that that's settled, why don't we have you two tell me what happened in my room? Do you think you can you do that, Felix? It's not too much trouble?"

"Uh, I don't think it's too much," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Well... It all started when Jenna told me that you wanted to speak with me in your room. I went there, but when I came in you were sitting on your bed with your back facing me." He pointed to the bed and started to blush. "You starting saying all these things, like you lov—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sheba shouted suddenly. "The person on the bed? That was NOT me!"

"Who... was it then...?"

Ivan scratched his wig again. "This thing sure is itchy."

"That's right," Sheba said, "the culprit is Ivan! It looks like he dressed up like me in order to trick you... dressed up and lied just so he could have 'fun.'"

Felix was shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"True, it was me," Ivan grumbled. "But it was all in good fun! I wasn't trying to mess with you, Felix. Just with her."

"S-so... Sheba doesn't really have a teddy bear?"

"You said I had a teddy bear?" Sheba asked Ivan, blinking. "...How did you know?"

Ivan stuck his tongue out. "I'm a Jupiter Adept too, you know. I know things."

"You're such a weirdo. Well, anyway, now Felix knows that everything Ivan said in that room was a lie and should not be believed. Except the part about my darling teddy bear. Oh how I do love my teddy."

"Erm... I see. It's just good to know what actually happened back there. For a while I thought that..." Felix turned away. "N-now that I know... I should probably be on my way. Isaac and everybody will want to go get that Magma ball thingy. We'd better get ready soon."

"You're right," Sheba said, and pushed him out the door. Felix floundered in the hallway as she slammed the door in his face. He turned and stared at the door. Was he dreaming, or did she just kick him out without even a goodbye?

He got to his feet and dusted his pants and armor off. Perhaps it was true that Sheba didn't care for him. Perhaps she felt nothing. Beyond admiration, at least... And even though he'd had a chance to confess to her, he'd chickened out and stayed quiet. It was just, Ivan was there, and Sheba wasn't paying attention, and the mood wasn't right, and—

All of a sudden Jenna raced up, knocked him down, and trampled over him, flying into the room shouting, "GUYS, I HAVE IT!"

Then the door banged shut in his face. Again. Picking himself up for the second time, Felix said, "She has what, I wonder," and shuffled sadly away down the hall.

Poor. Little. Baby. Felix.

* * *

Yugi: Hi! Wow, I wrote an actual chapter this time! Quite a feat, especially considering the fact that my writing style is completely different now than it was four years ago. Back then I was like, "HAHAHA Isaac just got a lemon meringue pie to the face HAHAHA!" Now I'm like, "Uh... Can't I just blow everyone up? That'd be funny."

Hehe.

This story isn't supposed to be Humor, not really, but you'll have to deal with it. The Romance will start appearing more and more as the story progresses, just to let you know, so keep your eyes peeled. Here, let me help you out in your time of need.

(hands binoculars)

Oh, I'm so nice!


	10. Entries 15 through 19

Gentle Moonlight

Chapter 10

"This is serious, guys." Jenna stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips, facing the two blonds and not about to stand for any nonsense. "If we don't get the diary read soon, Mia's going to suspect us as the culprits. You don't want that, do you?"

They shook their heads furiously.

"Just as I thought," she said, beginning to pace back and forth across the floor like one of those mustachioed generals who conquers nations. "Then we'll finish it tonight!"

"Tonight!?" Ivan choked. "But don't you think—"

"I never leave thinking up to a mind reader, that's my motto. The diary has to be read tonight, otherwise we're dead meat. I just _know_ something's going to happen..." Jenna locked the door behind her and turned to jump up and join Sheba and Ivan on the bed. She wriggled, plopping the diary on her lap, and scowled at her partners-in-crime. "You ready to do this?"

Sheba pouted. "If you're going to _make_ us... then fine. But I don't see why we can't take read it at our own pace. We might miss something good!"

"Don't worry; there will be absolutely no skipping allowed. And you know... if this is going to be a problem, maybe we should have, uh, strategerized ahead. Did you know that if you give Piers something shiny, in return he'll give you a free speed-reading lesson? I tried, and now I'm the fastest reader around." Jenna smiled pleasantly.

"Fastest liar too..." Sheba muttered to herself.

Ivan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, didn't seem to hear that comment. But after listening to Jenna's strange advertisement—perhaps Piers had paid non-shiny currency for her to do it?—he began scribbling on a notepad pulled from his pocket.

"What?" he demanded once he noticed that both girls were watching him. "Piers' program might help broaden my academic horizons."

The girls frowned at each other.

"You're hopeless," Jenna said.

"And brainless," Sheba added.

"And cureless," Ivan sighed.

After their little spat ended, Jenna looked around and said, "That's enough fooling around for now. Are you ready?" She smirked at her companions and propped open Mia's diary on her lap and began to read.

"Once upon a time... there lived a Mia. This... is her story. Erm, diary."

_Entry 15_

_The countdown begins: 10 days until my birthday! I'm very excited about it. Yay! I'm hoping that Mother will take me to Mercury Lighthouse as a birthday treat. Maybe that's what she's been putting it off so long for... I sure hope so. Grandpa says that I have a one-track mind._

_Thankfully, I've been seeing a lot less of the Worm than usual. Maybe it's a good omen. I had lunch in the Inn the other day because there were travelers from Bilibin staying there for a bit. Apparently, the man and woman were newlywed tourists gone to visit Mercury Lighthouse to ask for a blessing from the "Goddess" of the tower. But the couple only talked about mundane things like weather and livestock when I heard them in the Inn. Anyway, I was surprised not to see Daryn hovering around the place._

_Speaking of the Worm, he wrote me a letter the other day. Maybe that's why he hasn't been around as much; he's probably busy hiding in shame. Such atrocious spelling! And grammar! Where did he learn to write like that?_

Flipping to the next page, Jenna found a wrinkled paper stuffed into the crack of the diary's pages. As she picked it up, the dusty remains of a flower sprinkled down onto the page. "This must be the letter Daryn wrote to Mia," Jenna said as she held it in her hands.

"Go on and read it," Sheba said.

"Have a look yourself," she replied, setting the flimsy paper down onto the diary's surface. The paper fairly stunk of homemade perfume. Large and messy and gross was the letter's handwriting—it looked like sort of like chicken scratch. But from an actual chicken.

It read:

_DEAR MEA,_

_THIS IS FROM UR SECRET ADMIRER. I AM HEAR TO SAY I L0VE U. HEAR IS A POEM. _

_UR HAIR IS BLUE._

_MY LOVE IS TRUE._

_PLEZE MERRY ME._

_DAIRY MEAT._

_O YA ALSO PLEZE WRITE BACK S00N!!_

_PS IF U DONT ILL JUMP IN A LAKE._

_LOVE, UR SECRET ADM1RER_

The eldest girl snorted hard.

"What is it, Jenna?" Sheba asked.

"Reminds me of the first letter I ever got from Garet," she mused. "Except Garet misspelled 'lake' as 'leak.'"

"Why am I not surprised..." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Well!" Jenna cried, snapping out of her fond remembrances. "Let's move on to the next entry, shall we? We have to keep up a good pace." She tucked the letter into the crease and leapt to the next set of entries.

_Entry 16_

_My birthday's tomorrow... My birthday's tomorrow... Mybirthday'stomorrowmybirthday'stomorrowmybirthday'stomorrow..._

_Entry 17_

_Well._

_That's all I have to say. Well._

_I am just speechless. Guess it's a good thing I'm writing in a diary, huh? I wouldn't be able to put two spoken words together. If Mother were to ask me how I'm feeling right now, I'd probably just flap my mouth and try to make sense at her. I don't think I even have to say it, but... I'm shocked!_

_I didn't think that the villagers would do that for me. I said already that I've met most people in Imil by now, but I never said how many people there were. Apparently there used to be over a thousand people living here. Now there's just a few hundred. Grandpa says that the number of people is going down every year._

_Anyway, there are a few hundred and I've met a lot of them, and that's what I've been trying to say. Since my mother found a place to work in the herb shop nearby, I can talk to most people on a pretty regular basis. It is winter and everything, so I've made lots of friends. The thing is, I underestimated them._

_These friends of mine, you see, helped me out big time. Thanks to them, my fourteenth birthday is going down in history as a full-blown holiday. When they found out that on this great and wonderful day I was turning fourteen, they got together and wrote me cards and gave me presents and made me food and it was simply... historic._

_Needless to say, Alex was good and jealous. So jealous, I suppose, that he didn't even try to pull any pranks on me. Now I'm no expert on Alex (eww, the very thought of it gives me a headache) but that was very out of character of him. No presents? Not even that fake spider? Come on! I have to say... this was the only disappointing part of my birthday. _

_But the rest was fabuloooous!_

"Hm, I wonder what was wrong with Alex..." Ivan mumbled.

"Keep reading," Jenna sang.

_Entry 18_

_I gathered herbs with Mother today. It was just like old times. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was perfect._

_GAH. Who do I think I am kidding!?_

_I pestered Mother again today about not taking me to Mercury Lighthouse—since she didn't take me for my birthday and all—and she didn't listen to a word I said, just condemned me to work outside today. And she was so cold! What an injustice, and all I was doing was, uh, reminding her of her duty to me. She seems to forget that I __just__ had a birthday, and that I am now fourteen instead of thirteen. I'm much more mature now._

_But, ooh, sometimes Mother makes me _so_ angry!_

"Yeah, real mature, Mia," Sheba giggled.

Ivan coughed a little and held one finger up as if to make a point. "At least she doesn't spy on people."

"Grr! What does that have to do with anything?"

"She may have acted immature when she was younger, but at least Mia doesn't create problems for other people."

"And what makes you think _you're_ so innocent of that?"

"Well, technically, this mess is really all Jenna's fault..."

"Ivan!"

"It's true."

"Is not!"

"You jerk!"

"Airhead!"

"Weakling!"

"Hey..."

"Grah!" Jenna cried, flopping over on the bed, clutching her head. "You guys! COOPERATE!"

The three of them were all quiet for one glorious minute. But, unfortunately, it was not the quiet of conciliation. More like the quiet of imminent death and destruction. They stared at each other, trying to read each other's thoughts (though in this case, Ivan and Sheba were actually able to do so) and realizing that maybe something was wrong. Maybe... there too many ill feelings between them for them to work in a team.

_Teamwork_, Sheba ground out in her mind, _is about not insulting your friends._

_Teamwork_, Ivan shot back, _is about paying attention to their feelings._

"I agree... Throwing Ivan overboard is a good idea," Jenna said cautiously, trying to follow along by the expressions on their faces.

"Ugh. Don't you mean throwing that _diary_ overboard is a good idea?" Ivan asked, pointing to the book on Jenna's lap. "I think it's doing something to us. We haven't been acting like ourselves ever since that thing came along."

"It's what happens when you sneak around, Ivan," Sheba sneered.

"It takes one to know one," he grumbled.

Jenna groaned at the two of them. "Listen. This is worse than I thought. Maybe we should take a short break, and figure out what's eating everyone all of a sudden."

"If that's the case, then Garet—" Ivan started.

"_Be quiet_. Obviously there's some kind of barrier between us. We need to figure out what it is, but can we at least read one more entry first? Please?"

She stared at her partners-in-crime hopefully. Ivan glared at Sheba, who was busily summoning mental meteors on him. At last, the two pulled their eyes away and faced Jenna, nodding at the same time.

"I agree," the blond girl began imperiously, "on one condition."

"What now?" whined the other two.

"We use Ivan's head as a footstool!"

Five minutes later, Ivan leaned miserably against the side of the bed, his lovely little blond locks flattened beneath the boots of the girls above. They giggled to each other, settled in, and began to read the diary together. Ivan folded his arms grumpily, listening in as Sheba read aloud in her mind.

"Here we go again," he muttered.

_Entry 19_

_What a mess. I can't believe he was so stupid. And here I thought that age breeds intelligence._

_Well, I've counted the number of days and enough time has officially passed for me to begin worrying about him. _

_Alex... DUN DUN DUN ...is gone._

"What!?" all three cried at once, and despite Jenna's order, frantically turned to the next page of the diary.

* * *

Yugi: Sorry for the delay, peeps! Haven't had much inspiration for Golden Sun lately, sadly enough... Maybe I should go play the games again, eh?

Anyways, I got a review the other day pointing out that Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan are more than a little OOC in this. Well, yeah. They kind of are. But I can't change their personalities right in the middle of the story, so I'll try to apply some kind of method to the madness. Beware, and look out for some new relationship development in future chapters.

...In the meantime, have a lemon meringue pie!


End file.
